leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.17
|Highlights = * Champion Update: * 2018 High Noon skins ** New Legendary skin: * 2018 Immortal Journey skins |Release = August , 2018 |Related = 8.17 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.16 |Next = V8.18 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Enduring Sword Talon profileicon.png|Enduring Sword Talon Divine Sword Irelia profileicon.png|Divine Sword Irelia High Noon Gothic profileicon.png|High Noon Gothic High Noon Lucian profileicon.png|High Noon Lucian High Noon Urgot profileicon.png|High Noon Urgot High Noon Thresh profileicon.png|High Noon Thresh The following Emotes have been added to the store: Get In Emote.png|Get In Howdy Emote.png|Howdy Toot Toot Emote.png|Toot Toot Tough Times Emote.png|Tough Times Gosh Emote.png|Gosh Golly Emote.png|Golly The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Devil Vulture Ward.png|Devil Vulture Ward General ;Nexus Blitz * New exclusive item: . * Removed item: . League of Legends V8.17 Game ;Champion select * Changed a service related to summoner spell configuration. If you haven't played a particular queue in a couple of months, your summoner spells in that queue may reset to / . ;Projectiles * Fixed a bug where ranged attacks and targeted projectiles would have their VFX appear from the champion's last seen location, if they were not currently in vision. Champions ; * ** Fixed a bug where it dealt damage to all opponents based on the health of the last enemy struck, rather than calculating damage individually for each. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 625 from 575. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Modified critical strike damage increased to % from %. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Minion increased damage increased to 100% from 70%. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Empowered duration increased to seconds from . * (Shadow Assassin) ** Bonus movement speed increased to 80% from 70%. ; * General ** Updated store assets for chroma set. ; * ** SFX now correctly line up with the ability's duration. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 28 seconds from 35. ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. *** Turret damage reduction increased to % from %. ; * ** No longer leaves her spine behind while moving during her recall animation. ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Name changed to ''Nunu & Willump from Nunu. ** Title changed to the Boy and his Yeti from the Yeti Rider. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 57 from 67. ** Base armor increased to 32 from 28. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from 4. * (Innate) ** Nunu's and Willump's next instance of damage dealt to an enemy , large monster or grants both Willump and the nearest allied champion for 4 seconds, prioritizing the ally with . ** Targets gain and . Willump's basic attacks additionally deal bonus physical damage against the main target and to enemies around himself. ** Nunu and Willump cannot trigger Call of the Freljord from the same enemy again for a time. Successive triggers of Call of the Freljord will stack with duration, up to 40 seconds, after which the duration will be refreshed. ** 10 seconds (not affected by cooldown reduction). * (Q) ** Willump takes a bite of a target enemy, dealing damage and healing himself, increased by 50% when below . ** Against champions, heals for health and deals magic damage. ** Against minions and monsters, heals for health and deals true damage. ** 125. ** 60. ** seconds. * (W) ** Nunu conjures a that Willump with increasing movement speed in the target direction for up to 10 seconds, increasing its size over 5 seconds. ** The duo is immune to during the charge. The trajectory can be adjusted over the duration at a highly reduced capacity that increases while turning in the same direction, resetting when changing direction. ** The snowball will hit enemies it passes through, and explodes upon colliding with an enemy champion, large monster or terrain, hitting enemies within range of the explosion. ** Enemies hit take magic damage, up to a maximum of , increased by , and are for seconds. ** After 10 seconds, upon re-activation or if the duo are , they will let loose the snowball, sending it rolling forward for an additional seconds during which it will not grow any larger. ** . ** 14 seconds. * (E) ** Nunu throws a volley of 3 snowballs in the target direction over seconds, each snowball shattering upon hitting an enemy, each snowball dealing magic damage to enemies in a cone. Enemies hit 3 times are by 50% for 1 second. Champions and large monsters hit once are also Snowbound for 4 seconds, resetting on each hit. ** Snowball Barrage can be re-activated up to 2 times at no cost for 3 seconds. An enemy cannot be more than once. After 3 seconds, it is . ** Willump Snowbound enemies around him for seconds, dealing them magic damage. ** 690. ** 1 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). ** . ** 14 seconds. * ® ** Nunu and Willump heat from the area around them for up to 3 seconds. Moving ends Absolute Zero's effects immediately, and the area is invisible if the duo is not . ** The duo gains a % bonus health)}} shield while that refreshes each second, and enemies within the frosted area are by . ** Enemies caught in the frozen area when the channel ends or is interrupted take , up to a maximum of , increased by . ** 100. ** seconds. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** Default adaptive damage changed to physical from magic. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 499 from 549. ** Health growth increased to 89 from 86. ; * Stats ** Now has 8% bonus attack speed at level 1. ; * ** Mist Walker base attack damage changed to 1 per level up to 7, 6 per level up to 13, 11 per level up to 18}} from 3 per level up to 7, 5 per level up to 13, 10 per level up to 18}}. Items ; * Nightstalker damage reduced to from . * Lethality increased to 21 from 18. ; * Fixed a bug where Spectral Waltz passive would sometimes not trigger. ; * Storm's Edge base damage reduced to 140% from 160%. * Storm's Edge increased damage percent reduced to % critical strike chance from %. ** Formula changed to from . * Attack speed increased to 35% from 25%. * Attack damage reduced to 60 from 65. Bots * Bot removed References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes